What happened?
by Blu J Fire and Caso Sparrow
Summary: The alien invasion is over, and everyone pulled everything back together. Here are their lives, their stories. Chalant, SuperMartian, Spitfire, AquaRocket and more!
1. Prologue

**A/N Sup everyone. Okay, okay, it has been FOREVER! Yes, please yell at us in a review. It gives us motivation. And yes, we know we should be working on other stories, but honestly, our muse has gone on an after-summer vacation. Plus Bj has been at school (UGGG! 8th grade is HARD! and boring.) and Sparrow's family went on vacation, and then BJ also went on vacation, so... yeah...**

**Sparrow: hey peeps! I'm sorry for not writing 'Distrust' yet,but people still haven't given me enough motivation to get my own account. 'Cause when I get my account I'll finish the story,so..yeah.. REVIEW! **

**Bj: Sparrow's mom has also not given her permission, but if she sees some of the reviews, maybe she'll give in! **

**Sparrow: SHH BJ they weren't suppose to know that!**

**Disclaimer: We own hardly any of this. **

**BEGINNING**(BJ's version of a bat-symbol) (BJ: *while crying* It's upside-down! D': )

PROLOGUE

Dick and Zatanna had finally got some alone time together,they had been chased by paparazzi all day, once the Press found out they were dating it was hard to get them to leave them alone. The couple were in a beautiful little clearing. " So..um...had a nice day today?" Dick asked oh- so- smartly

"Oh, well minus the Press,it's been fine. Yours?"

" Well mine was a little better than yours. I mean I had a girlfriennd with me. Ugh!"

Zatanna had proptly punched him in the gut when he said that.

"Oh shut it" Zatanna muttered

" I love you, Zee!"

" Oh, save it Dick." She said rolling her eyes

" You know you love me, too"

"Okay, so what if I do?"

"I know how to tell if you do."

"Oh and how is this?"

Dick got down on one knee and pulled a little purple, velvet box out of his pocket, and said,

"Zatanna Zatara, will you marry me?"

"Dick, I'm sorry to say but..."

"But?" He stated, with a shocked look.

"YES!"

She leaned down and kissed him, and that's when the Press found them."Hey this will be a great new story!" A reporter yelled. "Crap, time to run!" Dick grabbed Zee's hand, and the two started running through the woods.

By the time they stopped running Zatanna's flowing yellow dress was so dirty you would think it was a beige dress.

"Well you look nice, zee."

"Oh stuff it and kiss me, Grayson."

END

A/N That was so FLUFFY! I love it.

Sparrow: hehe I wrote practically all of it.

READ AND REVIEW AND,OF COURSE, ROBIN!


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey peeps! Sadly, we only got five reviews for the last chapter. :'( But hey school has started again,so we understand. But, we do need more if we are going to continue this, cause seriously, us updating this without reviews is not very likely.  
**

**Disclaimer: We do not own this. BJ: but I own pointe shoes! Sparrow: I do too. I also own blisters from them.**

**BEGINNING**

21-year-old Dick Grayson sat in the cave doing the worst homework of all, math. The rest of the team was playing Poker they had invited him to join in, but like I said earlier, he had math. He'd been doing math for 'bout an hour when he heard someone come up behind him and whisper, "Dickie-Bird, may I speak to you alone please?"

It was, of course, his beloved wife: Zatanna Grayson.

"Sure, babe, I'll be in our room in a sec." He whispered back. Dick smiled to himself, the they had been married for about a year now, and yet some how he didn't know what his wife wanted.

When he got there he saw Zatanna sitting on there bed, looking at her hands. "Something wrong, Zee?" Nightwing asked.

"Dickie," She sighed clearly trying to figure out how to put this. She gently pulled of his glasses and set them on the side table, sighed again, and said, " Dick, I'm pregnant."

"What?! How long have you known?!"

"SHH, Dick, Connor will hear you."

"You're right,sorry. But still, how long have you known?"

"I just found out."

Dick sat down on the bed, clearly shaken by the news. "Dick please don't be mad." Zatanna pleaded

A smirk crossed his face and he said,

"I'm not mad Zee, gosh no I could never be mad at you. I'm just a little surprised."

"And I don't blame you for it." Zatanna chuckled. "I mean we've only been trying for a month."

"Exactly, I mean really I expected it to at least be like four months! Oh man, now we have to go get baby stuff, find a house, 'cause if we're going to have a baby we need a house for ourselves, we can't keep living in our tiny apartme-"

He was silenced by Zatanna, who had put her hand over his mouth, and said,

"Actually I talked to Bruce and he said he would like it if we went and stayed at the mansion while we find a good house, sound good?

"Wait wait wait, you told Bruce before you told me! How could you, Zee?"

"Bruce just called me on the way home and asked me why you weren't picking up your phone, and when I told him I didn't know why, he asked me how I was, and well I needed to tell someone and soon, so I told him."

"Okay, I see. But I still think that it would be better to get a house of our own."

"And we will. We'll just be in the mansion for a couple months, five months tops."

"Alright, alright."

Dick let out a small laugh, and when Zatanna gave him a questioning look said,"Guess we'll need to find names for the baby."

She let out a chuckle too, and rested her head on his chest.

"I guess we will. Got any ideas?"

"Well I always wanted a Mary, But I know how you feel about that name."

"Yeah, it's too old fashion. But we can name the baby something like 'Maria' or 'Marie' I'd been fine with that."

Dick lifted up his head and looked at her.

"Zee you're making the assumption that it's going to be a girl. What if it's a boy, huh?"

"Well I know you want one named John and I like that name. So we can name it John if it's a boy."

The smile on Dick's face would have made the Joker jealous.

"Now, do you _really_ have to go finish your homework?"

"Well," He said, the smile on his face growing bigger. "It's a weekend, and I only have a little left so I guess I can stay."

"Good." Said Zatanna, snuggling in closer to him. " 'Cause I want to watch _Atlantis_, and I need someone to watch it with."

"Alright I'll stay."

**Break-line  
**

It was about fifteen minutes later when Zatanna started to fall asleep. Dick leaned down and kissed her temple and said,

"Goodnight, Zee. I hope you know I love you, and that I wouldn't have any one else carry my child."

Zatanna smiled groggily.

"I know, Dickie. But he'd better not have your sense of humor."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked playfully

"Doesn't matter. But one question," She said fully awake now. "You really aren't mad at me, right?"

"Zatanna I couldn't be mad at you, even if my life depended on it."

She smiled contently. "Good, 'cause it's your fault we're having a baby."

"Yeah." He sighed " I know."

"Good night my love."

"Good night, Zatanna"

**End**

**A/N So hoped you liked it. BJ and I have got most of the baby names we just need one boy name and one girl name. Again hoped you liked! Zatanna Grayson, it sounds so appropriate for her! Oh, and in our minds, Zatanna never left the team, so uh, just to clear that up, she's still a member of the team. R&R EVERYONE!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey people, we're on a roll, can you tell? First, we got a new chapter of 'Whip my' up, now we're getting this one up. Are we awesome or what? You know what don't answer that.**

**Sparrow: Hey peeps you still haven't given me motivation to continue my story. So yeah….**

**BJ: and she still hasn't managed to get an e-mail.**

**Sparrow: Shut up! BJ stop telling them things they aren't supposed to know!**

**BJ: Well, they need to know that motivation only goes half the way, but keep motivating!**

**Sparrow: you need to- you know what, on to the story; the people don't want to watch us fight.**

**Disclaimer: Still wish we did, but we don't. And if we did, there would be more Chalant!**

**BEGIN**

Zatanna Grayson was now officially five months pregnant. She and Dick still lived in the Mansion; Zatanna had been rather picky about which house they should get. Eventually they decided that they would get a house in Happy Harbor, so they could get to the Cave easily.

Today they were finally going to find out if they were going to having a boy or girl. Zatanna was just finishing getting ready to go when Dick walked in. "Ready to go babe?" He asked

"Just about."

"Gosh, Zee, you take forever to get ready." Dick said jestingly.

She rolled her eyes and said, "I took fifteen minutes, that's nothing compared to the forty-five minute shower you took." He held his hands up in an 'I surrender' position. "Alright, alright, I see how you are. Now, come on we have to get going."

As they where walking down the stairs they ran into, none other than, Damian.

"Hey Damian. How's it goin'?" Dick asked the little boy.

He looked up at him and pouted "Does it matter? It's not like you'd care"

Dick crouched down next to him. "Listen, I do care. That's why I asked. So how are you?"

"Bored." Came Damian's short reply.

"Where's Bruce?"

"Wayne tech meeting."

"Oh, yeah, I probably should've gone to that, moving on. Tim?"

"School, duh."

"Alfred?"

"Did you really just ask that? Why would I want to hang out with an old man!?"

"I liked hanging out with Alfred. He makes good cookies."

"Mmm, cookies." They heard Zatanna mumble behind them

_Great_, Dick thought,_ I get to deal with cravings now._

Damian immediately looked up at the couple and said with a smile, "Can I come with you?" Dick looked at Zatanna, shrugged and said, "I guess but I think you'll be bored."

"Well, it's better to be bored out of the house."

"Good point. Alright, go get your shoes on we have to go now."

**BREAKLINE**

The car ride to the doctor's office took about half an hour. The whole time Dick and Damian talked about his sword fighting lessons. "And then I totally socked Dad in the-!" Damian was excitedly telling them about the time that he got a black eye in training, but was interrupted by Zatanna, who quickly said, "We're here!"

While Zatanna was getting ready for her Sonic, a nurse was talking to Damian. "Well," She said. "Aren't you cute?"

"Don't call me that." Damian grumbled

"Dami," Dick, who was standing over by Zatanna, said, "Be nice."

The nurse, who had looked quiet taken back, put her smile back on and asked, "Are you excited to find out whether you will have a baby brother or sister?"

"What? They aren't my parents. That's my brother."

"Oh, so are you happy you'll be an uncle?"

"Lady," Damian said, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Back off before I have the urge to hurt you."

The nurse just stood there looking shocked.

"Dick, are we almost done?"

Dick smirked "Told ya you'd get bored."

"Wait," The nurse's head snapped around to look at Dick. "Your name's 'Dick'? Like Dick Grayson?"

Dick had to try his hardest to not facepalm. But, of course, he did it mentally. "Yeah, I'm him alright."

"Wow, I can't believe I didn't recognize you! I totally forgot you were married!"

"Really? I mean the proposal was all over the news."

"Well, um," The nurse giggled sheepishly." I guess I just kinda forgot. Oh look, the doctor's here!"

Zatanna laid on the table and immediately grabbed Dick's hand when they saw their baby. The doctor continued looking at the picture and said, "Every thing looks normal, a steady heart, and growth is natural. Would you like to know the gender now?"

"Yes." Zatanna said. She seemed so calm to Dick, he was trying his hardest not to freak out and do a back flip.

The doctor continued looking then said, "If I'm correct, you're having a girl."

_A girl!_ Dick thought_ I'm going to have a beautiful daughter!_

They finished up and quietly walked to the car. It was slightly obvious that Dick was rather excited. When they got to the car Zatanna finally said, "Dick we're having a girl!"

"I know, babe, I know."

"So I was thinking, maybe we could throw a baby shower?"

"I don't have anything against that, but we wouldn't be able to do it at the mansion."

"That's fine. Artemis and I already talked about it; she said she would love to have it at her house."

"Okay you guys can do that and Wally and I will go play laser tag."

"Yeah, see it all works out!"

Suddenly they heard a grumpy Dami say, "I'm still here you know."

**BREAKLINE!**

It was an exciting day at the West house hold. Artemis was suppose to have her baby in a week, Wally was going crazy over it, and we all know how Wally gets when he's excited about something, and to top that all off, now they were in the middle of a ferocious cupcake war.

Now the day hadn't started like this, in fact it had started out as a rather fine day. The weather was mild in Starcity, Artemis was in a good mood (which is always a good thing). And the decorations for the baby shower were almost done. Yeah, it had started out as a good day. But the day started to get worse when Artemis said, "Oh, hey Zatanna."

"Hmm?" Zee's mouth was currently full of tape, as she was trying, but failing, to hang the streamers.

"I hope you don't mind, but I invited an old friend."

"Who? Do I know her?" Zatanna asked as she put the tape on the counter.

"Actually, yes you do."

"Who?"

"Um, her name is, uh, Barbra Gordon."

"WHAT!?" Zatanna quickly turned around to look at the archer. "So, you invited the woman who wants to kill me. Who else did you invite?"

"Relax, relax." Artemis said, hastily putting her hands up.

"I'm trying to. I'm also trying to accept the fact that I might die today. Now, who else did you invite?"

"I invited M'gann, Raquel, Karen, Dinah, Diana, and Barbra."

"Good, no one else who wants to kill me." Artemis burst in to laughter. Zatanna realized how silly that sounded and began laughing as well.

Their laughter was interrupted by the door bell. "I'll get it." Zatanna said walking over to the door. When she opened it she saw the smiling face of Karen (For all of you who don't know, it's BumbleBee).

"Hey Karen!"

"Hey girl!"

"You're in a good mood."

"He purposed!"

Artemis was at the door in an instant. "Mal?" She asked.

"No, not Mal." Karen said sarcastically.

"That's great, Bee!" Zatanna said, hugging her friend.

"That's great? Girl, you two are gonna have babies pretty soon!"

"Yeah, well, that's great too."

In about fifteen minutes all the guests, except for Barbra, were all sitting in the West house. They were in the light green living room excitedly talking about their lives when Artemis' phone went off. She looked down at the screen. "Oh," She said as she read the text on her phone. "Barbra's here. Dinah, Diana**(Sure Diana could've just lifted it by herself, but they're trying to look normal.)** could you come help me lift her wheelchair?"**(1)**

"Of course." Came the two's reply. "Wait," Zatanna said turning to look at them as they walked toward the door. "Barbra's in a wheelchair why?"

Artemis turned to look at the other blonde. "Should we let Babs tell her?" Dinah just nodded.

In a few minutes they came three walked back into the living room, with Barbra right behind them. There was a collective gasp when they saw the red-head. "Girl what happened?" Karen asked shocked.

Barbra just smiled.

"Seriously, what happened?"

Her face got grim as she said, "I'm not ready to talk about." She wrapped her arms around herself. "I'm sorry."

Diana walked over to her and hugged her. "It's alright." M'gann looked at her "It's not your fault, Barbra." Barbra smirked (a lot like how Dick smirks), and said jokingly, "I know it's alright. I'm just surprised Joker got the drop on me like that."

The room burst in to laughter again… and that's when Barbra saw Zatanna and immediately stopped laughing. She wheeled over to the magician, and handed her a small brightly colored package. She genuinely smiled at Zatanna. "Congratulations!"

"You're not going to try to kill me?" Zatanna said, to say she was surprised would be a serious understatement.

Barbra just laughed.

**Na Na Na Na Na Na BREAKLINE!**

The group of friends sat laughing, except that laughing was interrupted when Raquel asked Zatanna if she and Nightwing were going to have more children. Zatanna just sat shocked, not sure how to answer. But Barbra did a good enough job of answering for her. She threw her cupcake at the magician. "I swear if that witch has any more children with my guy I will _murder_ her." She said putting a lot of emphasis on the word 'murder'.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Zatanna asked standing up, the cupcake in her lap falling to the ground.

"Ha, like you don't know. You stole my man, heck you probably put a spell on him to make him love you. At least he actually loved me."

Zatanna gasped. "A spell? Sorry to burst your bubble but, emotions are out of the mystic art's range. Oh and at least I can actually stand."

Barbra grabbed another cupcake and flung it across the room. "Sure, you may be able to stand, but that gives you more body to worry about. Now my goal is just to get the top half of my body to perfection, you have to worry about your upper body, lower body, magic, and to top that all off, now you have to work on being a mother, unless of course you want to seriously screw up your children."

"Hey," Artemis called. "If you're going to kill each other then NO WEAPONS!"

And that's when the cupcake war started. It kinda past in a blur when everyone was choosing sides, eventually it ended up with Karen, Diana, and Dinah with Barbra Behind the couch(Because it was the only thing tall enough to cover her wheelchair.) And M'gann, and Raquel with Zatanna behind what a previously been the snack table.

Artemis was the only one who hadn't chosen a side yet. "Come on Arty!" Barbra called, throwing another cupcake, which landed right on M'gann's head. "Will it be me of that witch?"

"Come on Artemis, we've been through so much more you can't leave me now!" Zatanna Yelled as her cupcake hit Diana square in the face.

_What would Wally do?_ Artemis asked herself._ Wait, no that's a stupid question._

_What would Roy do? He'd probably say 'Forget this.' And go do something with Jade_ Artemis shuddered at the thought._ Wait, what would jade do? She'd just kill 'em all._

_What would dad do? Oh gosh no! don't even want to go there! Okay back to Wally. Well, Nightwing's his Best friend, and Zatanna is married to Nightwing so he'd probably go with Zatanna. _"I'm coming Zee!"

The cupcake war went on for a while the whole time one simple thought keep pushing at Zatanna._He doesn't even love you_.

**Hey guess what, BREAKLINE!**

Wally and Dick had just walked in the house, animatedly talking about how they kick everyone's butt. The two stopped and looked around, Wally's jaw dropped as he looked at the icing all over the place, and Nightwing doubled over laughing at the cupcake that stuck to the ceiling. Zatanna ran over to Nightwing, tears starting to stream down her face. "Alright," Dick said looking at his crying wife. "Who do I need to murder babe?"

Zatanna continued crying as she buried her face in his chest. "Dickie, you actually love me right?" Barbra smiled to herself, ready for an answer.

He wrapped his arms around the small woman. "Shhh, of course I love you. What made you doubt that?"

Zatanna pulled her head off his chest, wiping her eyes. "I- I just needed to make sure."

"Babe, I _couldn't_ love any one else." Dick said pulling her into a gentle kiss. Barbra's smile immediately turned in to frown.

Their kiss was interrupted by Wally. "Artemis," He said turning to look at the archer. "What the heck happened here?"

"Oh, well, um," Artemis said smiling sheepishly. "Zatanna and Barbra got in a fight, and I told them they couldn't use weapons so instead of weapons they used, well um, cupcakes."

As Zatanna was busy trying to get the icing off herself. Dick looked at her and said, smirking, "Of course Zatanna and Barbra got in a fight."

Zatanna looked over her shoulder at him, and playfully punched him in the gut. "Go eat a cookie." She said, licking icing off her cheek. Dick walked away, with his head lowered, and with Wally on his heels. They heard Dick mutter, "I think Dami's rubbing off on you."

The girls were busy trying to clean up when they heard Wally yell, "Dude, just eat it!" They looked over and saw Nightwing, he looked like he was about to grab the cookie but at the last second would draw his hand back. "Wally," He said, longingly looking at the cookies. "You know how I get when I eat sugar…."

"Dude, your twenty-one years old, I think you can handle a little sugar!" Wally yelled, with awesome hand gestures.

"But, Wally…" He said his voice getting a little high.

Wally grabbed him by the shoulders and whispered in his ear, "Dick. Eat. The. Cookie."

"Okay, okay." Dick reached over, grabbed a cookie, and popped it in his mouth. He immediately grabbed another one and put it in his mouth. "Wally," Zatanna said, eyes wide as Dick grabbed another cookie. "Do you know what you've done?"

The speedster scoffed. "I think I know what I'm doing."

"No you don't know." Artemis said shaking her head. And Dick grabbed another cookie.

"Then tell me!" Wally said rounding on Artemis.

"You gave Nightwing sugar. You should _never_ give Nightwing sugar." And Nightwing grabbed another cookie.

"Heyguys,watchthis!" Nightwing called from the open living room.** (Hey guys, watch this! For any of you who are incompetent.)**

The group cautiously walked to the living room. The moment Dick saw them he did a front flip and landed in a hand-stand then began walking around on his hands, his shirt slightly falling down, but just enough to reveal hi abs.

"Mmm," Zatanna heard Babs mutter to Artemis, a little too loudly. "And I thought he looked good with a shirt on."

Zatanna walked over and grabbed Dick's ankle. "Come on circus boy, time to go home." She said.

"Okay coming!" He said doing a half flip to get back on his feet. He walked over to Wally and gave him a fist bump. "Do this again next week?" He asked the speedster.

"Sure!" Wally replied excitedly.

Artemis elbowed him. "No we will not be doing this again next week." She said teeth clenched

"Sorry, man." Wally sighed.

"Nightwing, come on." Zee called.

"Bye guys!"

Wally looked at his wife. "Great," He said. "Now we get to clean up this mess."

The blonde handed him a broom and said, "I'm the pregnant one who can't bend down. Have fun." And walked out of the room

"Aw man"

**END**

**HeHe that was meant to end up really crack-ish. I was a super long chapter too! Did you like it? Did you like all our breaklines? Do you guys want another chapter before Zee has her baby or would you like it better if we just got it over already? These are need to know questions, so READ, REVIEW, AND ROBIN!**

**(1) For all of you who don't know Barbra was shot in the spine, by the Joker, which crippled her.**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys, so we didn't actually plan on writing another chapter, but, due to popular request, we are. Oh, and special thanks to Chalant Lover, Keep giving us your amazing idea. Zee's seven months pregnant. And they did get their own house in Rhode Island, near Happy Harbor. Well, on to the story!**

**Sparrow: Everyone said they liked the batman themed breaklines, so I'm trade marking them they are my signature thing now. And I am _extremely_ sorry that I haven't gotten an account yet, still workin' on it.**

**Disclaimer: The disclaim's on chap one so yeah.**

_**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER MAY CONTAIN AWESOME.**_

**BEGIN**

"Zatanna!" Dick yelled as he looked for his wife. "Zee! Zatanna!"

Zatanna chuckled as she looked up from her book. "Calm down, Dick."

"Sorry!" He called as he cart-wheeled over to. Zee just shook her head.

"What's got you so excited?"

"We are going on a trip!"

"What?"

"Well since its summer vacation, Bruce has decided that we're going to take a family trip to…"

"To?"

"Romania!"

"Oh, Dick this is great!" Zatanna said standing up to hug her husband.

"I know! And best of all, The Haley Circus will be in town!"

"So, how long will this trip be?"

"Um, well we're still deciding whether to take a boat or the Bio-ship, and the length of the trip depends upon which on we take."

"I vote the Bio-ship."

"Good, you were the most important vote."

Zatanna rolled her eyes. "Of course I was. So how long will we be staying?"

"The whole two months."

"Great, I'm excited. Who else is coming?"

"Um, Alfred, Jason, Tim, Stephanie, Damian, and Barbra." He said counting them on his fingers.

Zatanna clenched her fists and said through clenched teeth, "Does **she** _really_ have to come?"

"Zee," Dick said as soothingly as possible, wrapping his arms around his wife. "Bruce made Barbra promise to be good. And we aren't brining any cupcakes. Dick added jestingly.

"Okay, fine." She didn't sound convinced though.

**BREAKLINE!**

It was about a half a day flight in the Bio-ship to Romania** (Okay it would probably take more than half a day but who cares.)** Dick loved every minute of it. Just the thought of going back home made his spirits lift. "Aw you guys are gonna love Romania. The castles, rolling hills, cool climate." Dick said looking down at the ocean.

"Dick," Zatanna said as she walked over to her husband, one hand resting on her swollen belly. "Get some sleep; you've been up for the whole trip. I'll wake you up before we land."

Dick yawned. "Fine." He said grudgingly as he walked off to bed.

As soon as the Bio-ship touched the ground in the small valley, Dick was out of there. He'd run over to Damian and said "Tag you're it!" and ran for it. Zatanna knew he was going to be a good father, but she wasn't worried about him, he was great with children. No, she was worried about herself. She hadn't exactly had a good example from her mother, who'd left her when she was only one. So she had only a father to look up to.

She shook her head. _No time to think about this right now Zee._ She told herself. That's when Dick ran up to her and grabbed her hand. He pulled her out into the valley and put his hand her waist and began to hum an old fashion slow dance song. "_Mami _taught me how to slow dance." He whispered sadly.

"And I'm glad she did."

Dick picked her up and spun her around, set her back on the ground and gently kissed her. "I love you." He whispered, pulling away slightly.

"I love you too Dickie."

**It's a …Wait for it… BREAKLINE!**

Just as Dick had said, Romania was a beautiful country. Zatanna's favorite part of the Country had to be the cool climate. Even on the hottest days the temperature would only get up to 70 degrees.

Today was an exciting day. Today they were finally going to go see a castle. They'd been here for a week and hadn't seen a single castle. They'd seen old villages, gorgeous mountain views, and cathedrals galore, but not a single castle.

But not just any castle, they were going to go see Bran castle also know as Dracula Castle. The castle was said to be haunted, so for fun they were taking a night tour.

The castle was absolutely astounding; it was full of secret passage ways, lovely gardens and beautiful architecture. The only thing that would've made it better is if Dick would stop worrying about her. If there was a high step he would help Zatanna down, if it was a lot darker than normal in one place he would take her by the hand and gently lead her through. It was a sweet gesture at first, but then it started to get annoying, so she was slightly happy when the tour was over.

Bruce had taken the rest of the group back to their rental house. Zee was glad for that. She and Dick hadn't had alone time for a while.

First the couple had gone to the circus. Zatanna got to meet Dick's old 'family'.** (A/N: The tour took place at eight o' clock so now it's like 9:00.)**

Then they took a walk around town square, and eventually they found themselves at a small café, having dinner.

That's when Dick's phone rang. "Hi Wally. Whoa, slow down. Arty what? Wally I'd love to be there, but you know I'm in Romania."

Zatanna looked at her husband and gave him a questioning look. He moved the phone away from his mouth and whispered. "Arty had her baby last night." And then continued to take to the speedster. "So what did you name him? Why Timothy? I guess it's a fine name but still… listen I'll see you as soon as we get back. Tell Artemis Zee's fine. Yep still pregnant, wait let me check."

He looked over at Zee and asked, "Wait, Zee your still pregnant right?"

"Does this look like pregnancy to you?" She said, gesturing to her swollen lower abdomen. Dick rolled his eyes and continued to talk to Wally. "Yeah she's still pregnant. Okay I'll tell her. K see ya, bye." He hung up his phone and looked at Zatanna.

"So what did they name the baby?"

"Timothy Aaron West."

"So what did Wally want you to tell me?"

"Oh he said Artemis wants to get her a Romanian flag."

"Like, a full sized one?"

"Yep."

Zatanna smiled and said "Of course she wants something so… abstract. Most people would just ask for a post card, but no, Artemis needs a whole stinkin' flag!"

"Yep."

The couple ate in silence for a little while before Dick said, "Hey Zee," He said smiling lovingly at his wife. "I got a present for you. But you have to close your eyes, and no peeking."

"Alright, alright." Zatanna said, closing her eyes. She heard Dick walk over to her and she felt something cold fall against her chest.

"You can open them now."

She opened her eyes and reached up to feel her neckline. Her fingers found a small gold metal heart pendent hanging on a silver chain. "Open it." Dick urged. She found a small button on the side and gently pressed it. The locket clicked open, inside was a picture of her and Dick on their wedding day.

"Dick it's-it's beautiful. Thank you." She leaned across the table and kissed her husband.

"As long as you wear it I'll know your heart is mine." He knew he sounded super cliché, but he didn't

"Dick I could give my heart to no other." She said kissing him again.

"I know Zee. Come on it's getting late; we should get back to the house."

**Did you know that there's going to be a… BREAKLINE! (Haha bet you didn't see that one coming.)**

Zatanna and Dick were lying in bed their arms wrapped around each other, Dick's head resting on Zatanna's. "Dick, I'm worried."

"About what my love?"

"I'm worried that I'm not going to be a good mother. I mean its bad enough without me being a hero."

"Oh my love," Dick said pulling his head back to look at her. "Do you think I've not been worried about this myself?"

"Oh Dickie, you'll be a wonderful father."

"I hope so.

"I know you will be Dick, you had wonderful parents to look up to. Me? Not so much."

"I know, but you're better than your mom. Don't worry you'll be a wonderful mother."

The two laid in silence. Then Dick laid a hand on his wife's stomach and said, "Don't worry Maria we promise we'll be as good as we can."

Zatanna rubbed her stomach too. "Yes we will."Then she looked at Dick. "So we're certain that we're going to name her Maria?"

"Sure, why not."

Content with that she snuggled closer to Dick and closed her eyes and started to quietly snore. "Good night Zatanna." Dick said kissing her temple.

**A/N: Right now we're just really happy to have this done; we've had to re-write this chapter three times. Oh, and we have no plan on putting any Grayson kids with West kids, yet, so no romantic relationships between those two families. For now…**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N:Sparrow: Hey guys I wrote a one-shot! If you check it out you'll be my bestest friend! Jk but please Check it out.  
**

**BEGIN**

**Romania **

**5:13**

**August 3rd **

**Dick's PoV**

I woke up bathed in cold sweat and panting. For the third time this week I'd had _the_ nightmare. I looked over at my wife; she wasn't troubled by the image of her parent's death. Some how it was comforting to see her laying there, sleeping peacefully, her swollen stomach looking like it was ready to burst.

I turned to look at the clock, 5 A.M. I stood up and put a shirt on and went to go talk to Alfred, since he'd be the only one up. As I walked down the stairs I heard the sound of the oven, the smell of bacon wafted up to me. "Hey Al." I said rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"Hello master Richard, you're up early. Well, earlier than usual."

"I actually needed to talk to you about something."

He turned to look at me and sighed. "Shall we go to the study?" It was more a statement rather than a question. 'Study' was Al's word for living room. I nodded and we began to walk to the living room.

"So what seems to be the problem?" Alfred asked as he sat down. "I, well, it's _the_ nightmare. I don't know why it's come up again so suddenly. The last time I had it was in April."

Alfred contemplated the problem for a while before saying, "My guess would be that being back in your old home has reopened some old wounds." After he said that it all clicked into place, it was so obvious. How had I not seen that? Another thought occurredto me. It must've showed on my face because Alfred asked, "Is there something else bothering you, Master Richard?"

"Just the normal pre-birth jitters."

Alfred stood and walked over to me he put a hand on my shoulder and said, "Dick, you will be a wonderful father." Then, Jason walked in, also looking perturbed. All of the sudden, a thought come to me. Maybe Zatanna wasn't cursed with images of death, but Jason was. Mainly his own.

"Hey Jas, something wrong?" I called standing up. I still found it extremely weird that my little 'brother' was now older than me. He turned to look at me and Alfred and shook his head. "It's gotten worse." He said and went to the kitchen. He was talking about his nightmares. The way he described it he was looking down on him and Joker, he'd said he's woken up and felt all the old pains. _What would it be like to witness your own death as you slept? To feel all the same pains? To look and see your own bloody and broken body?_ I shook the thought from my head; I had enough things on my plate already, no need to add Jason's troubles to my own.

I rushed up to Jason. "Guess that makes two of us then."

"What do you mean?"

"My nightmares have been getting worse too."

"Oh."

We walked in silence for a while before Jason turned to look at me. "How do you deal with it?" He asked

"Deal with what?"

"The nightmares. Seeing people die in front of your eyes."

I shrugged, not knowing how to answer. I didn't know how I dealt with it, I just…did. Jason sighed and asked, "Well since we're up, want to go play Project Gotham?"

"Which one?"

"Uh, the fourth one?"

"You're on!"

We raced to the living room and just as we had started the game, I heard Zatanna yell, "Dick! Hospital!"

**Ha-ha! Cliffy! Breakline!**

Zatanna got to endure ten hours of labor. It _fudging _HURT! At least that's what she told me. I could feel it mentally. Not really.

I tried to stay with her the whole time, but blood and I don't mix well. Well, we couldn't. But anyways. The thing that sucked was by the time I had finished puking my guts out, Zee had given birth to a lovely baby girl; who looked nothing like either of us. Wait, what? Zee and I look almost exactly alike! How can the baby _not _look like us?!

"Ummm… Zee? Why does my little Maria look like a West offspring?"

"Dick, she looks like your mom."

"Oh yeah… so you don't have anything to tell me?"

She facepalmed. "Just get your butt over here, Grayson."

"Oh, oh yeah. Sorry…" I walk forward, as if in a trance, trip on a cord, and fall flat on my face. Yup, aren't I manly? At least, that's what I tell myself.

I get back up, and watching where I step, make my way to the bed. I leaned down and kissed Zatanna's temple. "Sorry for missing the best part, Zee."

"Oh you wouldn't have liked it. Lots of screaming, lots of blood."

"Gross."

I look down at our beautiful daughter; red hair, green eyes, and yeah; she does look like my mom.

"I love you, Zee."

"Love you too, Dick"

"Welcome to the family, Maria."

**Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na BREAKLINE!**

**Star City**

**17:30**

**August 3rd**

General PoV

Wally zoomed into their new house, shouting.

"Artemis! Did you hear the news?"

Artemis walked downstairs holding Timmy. "What news?"

"Guess!"

"I don't know, just tell me!"

"No!"

"Baywatch, don't make me hurt you!"

"Fine." Wally grumbled. "Zatanna had her baby!"

"Really? That's great! What'd they name her?"

"Maria Rose Grayson. Can we go visit them?"

"Wally, they're not at their house; they're in Romania."

"I know, let's go!"

"I'm not going to break the sound barrier with Timmy."

"W-well can I go by myself?"

"No one's stopping you."

"Yes! Love ya Arty!" He called zooming out the door.

**Yay Mouseking! Yay Mouseking! Oh, too much Nutcracker? Um, Yay Breakline! Yay Breakline!**

**Dick's PoV**

Wally zoomed into the hospital room that Zatanna and I were in. He was met with the sight of a sleeping Zatanna and a baby that looks like it could've been his.

"Holy baby! It's like a mini-me!"

"Shhh, Wally. Zatanna's asleep."

"Oh, sorry Dick." Wally whispered. Sadly, even when whispering Wally really isn't that quiet. He woke Zee up in an instant. "Wally you're so loud."

"Oh hey Zee. Dick listen, I swear, Zatanna and I are only friends." He said covering his lower abdomen, as if he thought I was going to hit him there.

"Wally, its fine. She looks like my mother."

"Oh…"

"Hey Zatanna." I said gently as I walked over to her. "How're you feeling?"

"I'm fine Dick."

I leaned over and kissed her, on the mouth this time. Poor Wally was standing directly behind me. He made the mistake of wolf whistling while we were kissing. Almost instinctively my hand shot out and hit him in the gut.

"Dude… that… was _hard."_ He said between gasps for breath.

"You should've kept covering up."

"Can… I … hold her…" Wally wheezed.

"Fine, but I'm watching you, West."

"Dick, please…"

"Wally!"

"Fine fine, just taking it back to the old days…"

"Wait, what?!" Zatanna's head snapping around to look at the two boys. She glared as I started laughing too. She was so lost.

"You'll understand someday, babe, someday." I said, pulling myself back together.

"Are you two gonna have more babies that look like me?" Wally asked. His answer was duel glares from Zee and I.

**FIN**

**A/N: Sorry Grayson for making you look like an idiot. But it is the shock, and we couldn't resist! And Sparrow and I do the 'suggestive jokes' all the time! It's funny to see people's faces…Since our muses are MIA, we want to hear what you guys think we should do for the next chapter. And remember review or else!**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys! First of all: HAPPY THANKSGIVING!/ MERRY CHRISTMAS!/ HAPPY NEW YEARS! Okay got that done with that, now second of all: Thanks for all the awesome reviews. Now we know that we asked what you guys think we should do for the next chapter, but this idea come to Sparrow and we just had to do it.**

**Ages: Maria: Five months. Timothy: Eight months.**

**_Sparrow's Words of Wisdom_: Violence is never the answer. It's the question, and the answer is: Yes.**

**Disclaimer: **_Leave for BJ to find cute quip_

BJ: ummm… I know this one… it's… ummmm… 'D'!

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~BEGIN~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Wayne Manor**

**January 15th**

**18:56**

"Come on Dick. " Came Bruce's coaxing voice.

"No Bruce." Dick replied as he folded his arms. If he had done this gesture to anyone else they would've given up. But not Bruce. He was persistent.

"Come on, Dick, you two haven't had time alone for five_ months_."

"Bruce, Zatanna doesn't want to give her to a sitter yet."

"Dick, her family will be watching her."

"Ugh, fine!" Dick said throwing an annoyed look at Bruce. "But-"

"You're kidding right? What's there to 'but' about?"

Dick answered that question with one simple word: "Damian."

Bruce looked at the acrobat, his jaw slack. "W-what about Damian?" He eventually asked.

"You know what. He doesn't like Maria."

"That's insane-"Bruce started to say but was interrupted by Dick.

"No it's not insane. Maria gets all the attention and your little brat kid doesn't like it."

Instantly Bruce's features hardened. "Richard-"

"No don't 'Richard' me, you know it's true, you're just trying to protect the little snot."

Bruce sighed. "Alright," He said. "Fine, you're right, Damian doesn't like her. But he'll grow out of it."

"If we do go do something alone, you have to promise to keep an eye on her the whole time."

"Alright I promise."

"If I find out that Dami even laid a finger on her I swear I'll-"

"Alright Dick I get it. And personally I'd be more worried about Jason hurting her rather than Damian."

"We'll drop her off at 9:00."

**Who likes breaklines? Not me! No one cares. BREAKLINE! (Dang it I thought that would work)**

**Wayne Manor**

**January 16th**

**9:04**

It was an exceptionally normal day at the Wayne Manor. Dick and Zatanna were just getting ready to leave when Barbara came in the room. "Dick!" She said, thrusting out her left hand, a silver band glinted on her fourth finger. "Look! Look! Look!"

"He proposed? That's great Babs!" He said as he leaned down to hug her.

"Wait, who purposed?" Zatanna asked, utterly lost.

"Thomas Blake." Barbara replied proudly.

"Who now?"

"Long blond hair, green eyes, 'bout your height."

Zatanna continued to look lost. Barbara sighed and, eventually, said, "He used to be Catman" **(1)**

"Oh that guy! The one who broke my femur."

"Yeah, uh, don't hold that against him please." Babs said, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Oh I'm not angry about it anymore. Besides, if you two get married I'll have plenty of time for revenge."

"Huh a cat and a bat, who woulda thunk." Dick said before Barbara could reply.

"Oh shut up, _Dick_

"Hey! I thought we agreed we wouldn't use my name as an insult!"

"Bat and a cat. I'll shove a batarang up his-"

"Barbara!"

"Sorry Bruce."

Bruce turned to the couple and gingerly took Maria from her father's arms. Thankfully, she didn't cry. "Well, have fun you two." Alfred said. They said their good-byes then went to go get breakfast. Soon the couple found themselves at a small park.

"Aw man, looks like it's going to rain." Dick sighed as he looked up at the clouds.

"Of course it is." Zatanna muttered as she fingered the locket Dick gave to her in Romania.

And, true to Dick's prediction, the rain came.

By the time the got to the nearest pavilion, the rain was coming down in thick icy sheets. They were drenched. Dick looked down at his wet clothes, shrugged and said, "Well, we're already soaked." And rain back out into the rain. Zatanna stood in the pavilion for a moment, thinking, then decided to follow her husbands lead.

The two ran around in the rain together until Dick's com-link went off. "Crap." He said as he put it in his ear.

"Nightwing here. Robin I thought I told you not to contact me unless it was an emergency.

"Sorry, Nightwing, but it _is _urgent." Came Tim's voice.

"Ugh, what is it?"

"Um, you may want to come to the cave to discuss this."

"Fine, Nightwing out."

"But-"

"Nightwing out." He said a bit harsher. Dick walked over to his wife, who had been a couple of feet behind him observing, and gingerly wrapped his arms around her, as If he were afraid she might break. "I'm sorry." He whispered in her ear.

"It's not your fault."

"I'll be back. Soon."

"No you won't. It's something important, which means I'll be lucky if your back before five tomorrow."

"Okay, you're right." He said as leaned down to kiss her. "But still, I'll be back soon enough."

**Um, um, um, nope I've got nothing. BREAKLINE**

**The Cave**

**January 16th**

**13:00**

Tim was studying a holographic map of Hershey, Pennsylvania when he felt an iron grip clamp on to his shoulder; He immediately knew it was Dick, he would be ticked that Tim had taken away his time to spend with Zatanna.

The thought of Zatanna made him blush. _Is it wrong,_ He thought,_ that I have a crush on my sister-in-law? I know I had a crush on her before, but still… _ His thoughts were interrupted by Dick who hissed in his ear, "This better be important, Tim."

"Oh I think you'll agree that this is most important."

"Well? Spit it out."

Tim shook his head, Dick got irritable when you took him away from his girl.

"Look at this, Nightwing; it's ten times stronger than any energy source from a town."

"And?" Nightwing asked, losing his patience.

"Well, I thought something like that needed to be investigated."

"Come on Robin get to the point."

"I'm not authorized to send out a squad, Nightwing. Batman told me to contact you and tell you about this."

"Ugh, fine." Dick said, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Get the Team here in ten minutes."

Eventually, the Team was briefed and sent out. When the three groups got to the rendezvous point , which was a small park, everything looked, well, normal. "Robin," Dick breathed into his ear. "I thought you said this was _urgent_. This looks like a normal playground." Robin was about to answer when Batgirl interrupted, "Um guys, are the leaves…floating?"

And floating they were. Not like they were gently falling on the breeze, like they were levitating a good two feet off the ground.

Beastboy looked around at the floating leaves and said, "Okay… this is weird."

"You said it." Beetle replied.

"Alright everyone," Nightwing said. "Follow me, and try not to make any noise."

The group stealthily (Or as stealthily as a group that big can) made it to the center of the playground. The sight they were meet with was an odd one.

There was a small girl sitting on a slide, crying into her hands. Dick noticed that as her sobbing got louder, the leaves began to slowly spin around her. The girl looked up and stared directly at Nightwing. Strands of her bright red hair covering her gentle gray eyes.** (2)** _Who are you? _Everyone clutched their heads, they'd all experienced mental communication, but this, this was different.

M'gann recognized what was going on and walked over to the small girl. "Hey, it's okay."

"Who are you?" She asked, aloud this time, her voice surprisingly high for her apparent age.

_Nightwing, she's a telepath and has telekinetic powers, surprisingly strong for her age. _Miss M reported.

"Hey," Nightwing said as he knelt next to the child. "What's your name?"

"Jeann."

"That's a nice name."

"Thanks."

"Where are you parents?"

"Dead." She said as tears began to form in her eyes again.

"Hey, shh, mine are too." Dick blinked. He didn't know why he said that.

"Really?" She asked looking up.

"Yeah. It's cold; do you want to go somewhere warm?"

Jeann nodded and Nightwing lifted her on to his shoulders. She giggled as he gently bounced her up and down.

"Have you ever flown?" Nightwing asked Jeann. She shook her head. A grin spread across Dick's face. He was no longer thinking about how long it would be until he got to see his beloved wife again. No, now he was thinking about the sweet child on his shoulders. About the twinkle in her eyes, and the beautiful smile on her face. "There's a first time for everything. Come on team." Dick said as they began to walk back to the Bio-Ship.

Later while they were flying home, Jeann was staring out at the moving land. "This is amazing!" She said. "Sure is. Ready to meet the team?" Nightwing asked.

"Yep."

"This it Miss Martian." He said gesturing to M'gann.

"Please, Nightwing, no need to be so formal. Call me M'gann" M'gann added.

Dick nodded then introduced each team member in turn. By the time introduction were done, Jeann was tired. So she went and curled up in Nightwing's lap and fell asleep.

**No cute quip this time ran out of things. Breakline**

**Rhode Island**

**January 17th**

**01:55**

Dick was tired and ready for bed when he walked into his house. "Dick!" Zatanna called, jumping up from the sofa with Maria in her arms.

"Hello my love, I have a surprise for you."

"Really, what is it?"

"C'mon out, Jeann."

Jeann walked out from behind Nightwing and waved to Zatanna. "Zatanna, this is Jeann. She's an orphan, and I was hoping you won't mind if we take her in."

Zatanna leaned and whispered cautiously in Dick's ear. "Dick, are you sure about this?"

"We can't leave her on the streets, babe. Please, Zee, please."

She heard the sentiment in Dick's voice and understood. He'd always had soft spot for orphans. Zatanna crouched next to Jeann and said, "Hi, you're Jeann?"

"Yeah. Your daughter is very pretty. What's her name?"

"Her name's Maria. How old are you?"

"Nine." She stated proudly.

"Come on Jeann," Dick said, picking her up. "We're going to get you to bed now; tomorrow we're going to start your training."

"Okay. Good night Maria."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~END~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**A/N: So do you guys like Jeann? If not we can always make her have an 'accident' so tell us in your reviews. Oh and random fact: This is the second longest chapter of this story. The first one is the one with the cupcake war.  
**

**(1) Thomas Blake is actually Catman. Sparrow thinks he's with Huntress though, but who cares it's our story.**

**(2) We like gingers, can you tell?**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: BJ: We're BACK! Merry late Christmas and Happy New Year and Happy Valentines Day! Okay, as for the new character, her name is not pronounced Jean. Its G-Ann. Say it with me: G-Ann. Okay, thanks and we've had a lot of people wanting us to kill her off. She's like our baby, but I will enjoy killing her off. *evil cackle while madly rubbing hands together.***

**Sparrow: You guys, so mean to my poor little Jeann. But I shall enjoy killing her…**

_**Sparrow's Words of Wisdom:**_** Stars are sharp.**

_**Blu J's Word of the day:**_** Stud muffin.**

**Kids ages: Timothy: 10 months; Maria: 7 months**

**Disclaimer: I would if I could, but I can't so I shan't.**

**~~*BEGIN*~~**

**Happy Harbor, Rhode Island**

**March 30****th**

**9:00**

Zatanna stood in the kitchen, stirring red cake batter. She didn't know _why_ Dick wanted a red cake for his birthday, but he insisted. He's_ not the one making it, though. _Jeann walked up, sighing. "You're doing it the hard way." She levitated the bowl and started stirring it with the spoon, grinning at her 'aunt'.

"See? Barely took any time at all."

"Not all of us have telekinesis."

"But you have magic."

"Fair point, but it still would've taken time. Thanks."

"You're welcome. Is there anything else I can do to make your life easier?"

_Just nine and already getting mouthy._

"You could go help Dick with Maria."

"He already passed her off to Tim while he and Wally went roller-skating for his birthday."

"What about Timothy?"

"He's with his mom and Megan. I'm gonna go to my room."

"Okay."

**No. No, no, no. NO, NO, NO, NO, BREAKLINE! Dangit.**

**With the guys**

"Wally, _you're_ the one who invited _me_ to go skating. You're still hanging on the sides." Dick said, exasperated.

"I know, I know. I just… haven't skated in a while. Artemis refuses to come with me. I just can't wait till Timmy is old enough to come with me, y'know?"

"Yeah, but I'm still freaking out over the fact that women outnumber me three to one in my house."

"I hear ya, brother."

"Wally, we _are_ brothers, right?"

"Of course, Dickie. Why do you ask?"

"Because I _really_ do not want Grayson-West grandchildren. They would be a _nightmare_!"

"Yeah, yeah."

"No, really." He turned to face Wally, all the while still skating. "They'd be ninja-archer-magic-speedster kids!" While saying this, he added in some terrific hand gestures; which resulted in him hitting another skater, and falling on his face. To say there was a little blood is an understatement, but we shall not expand.

"OWWW!"

**We're lazy. Breakline.**

Zatanna heard a big crash come from Jeann's room. Both the kitchen door and screen door to the porch flew open and slammed into the wall.

"I LOST A TOOTH!" Two voices chorused, one deep and the other extremely high-pitched.

"Dick, you lost a tooth!?" Zatanna practically screamed.

"What, it was a wisdom tooth."

"Ugh, later. I'll deal with you later. Jeann, that's so exciting! Now you can put it under your pillow and get at least five dollars for it." Zatanna glared triumphantly at her husband, who was looking sheepishly at the floor.

"Uhhh… gotta run!" yelled Wally over his shoulder as zipped out of the room.

"Now for you." Zatanna said as she turned to Dick. "What happened?"

Dick quickly told her the story, minus the part where he screamed like a little girl. Zatanna rubbed her temples and said, "Dick, can you not be more mature?"

"I'm sorry, Zee." He lowered his head shamefully.

"We _will_ talk about this more later. Now, shoo, I have a party to prepare for."

"Yes Zee." He walked out of the room, twirling the tooth in between his thumb and index finger.

**As you can tell, we really are tired. Breakline.**

**Happy Harbor, Rhode Island**

**March 31****st**

**11:43**

Finally, the day of the party came. Zatanna and Jeann were in the latter's room doing… well what ever girls do when they lock themselves in their rooms.

Now, Dick sat in the living room with Kaldur, Jason, Wally, and Connor, talking about the most resent Olympics. "You know what," Wally said. "Ribbon dancing shouldn't be in the Olympics, it's not a real sport!"

"Neither is speed walking." Connor said as he ate his red cake.

"True. But think about it, ribbon dancing has no real objective. Speed walking at least has an objective.

"I thought the objective was to not get tangled up in your own ribbon." Dick piped up.

"Yeah, but you can actually _do_ that."

Dick simply shrugged and continued to talk with Kaldur about what they were going to name their soon-to-be-born son. "Wait, Dick," Jason said; "How do you have a nine-year-old daughter?" Jason was still trying to catch up with what happened after his death.

"Yes, I would like to know this story as well." Kaldur said. "Did something happen between you and Zatanna years ago that the rest of the team was unaware of?"

"Whoa, no, no, nothing so serious." Dick said putting his hands up defensively. "Jeann's not actually my daughter."

"Ah, so you adopted her?"

"Well, not legally." Dick rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"That's a lie!" Wally said through a mouthful of red cake. "Something did happen between our little bird and Zee!"

"Wally, stop," Dick groaned; "They're honestly asking."

"Wait, so who's telling the truth?" Jason said looking at Kaludr.

"Dick is." Connor said, so matter-of-factly that no one, not even Wally, could argue.

"Connor, why you gotta ruin my fun?" Wally moaned.

Before Connor could answer, Kaldur said, "Dick, you said this house has a pool?"

"Yeah," Dick said; "Follow me."

With that, the group walked outside. In a few minutes Dick walked back into the house, soaking wet and rather ticked. Zatanna, who was standing in the kitchen getting a drink, looked at her wet husband and said jokingly: "Dick, you're not supposed to get in the pool without a swim suit."

"Wally pushed me in the pool!"

"You stood by the pool and _didn't_ expect that to happen?"

Dick glared at his wife for a moment, and then walked back outside. Zatanna chuckled. All of the sudden Jeann ran into the room, carrying Maria and yelled, "Get down!" Then pushed Zatanna onto the ground. "What's going on?" Zee whispered.

"Shush." Jeann said and put a finger to her lips; then Zatanna heard Jeann's voice inside her head. _I've warned Dick and the others, now all we can do is hope they don't get seen._

_Okay, but what's going on?_

_Well, um, let's just say my creators have come looking for me._

_Hold up, what?_

_Zatanna, I was going to tell you this morning, but you were insanely busy._

_That doesn't explain what's happening._

_I'm getting there, be patient! LexCorp is after me._

_What?! Why?_

_I'm one of their experimental meta-clones, alright!_

Zatanna clapped a hand to her forehead as the pieces fell into place, and then got shushed by Jeann.

_Well, what do we do now? _Zatanna asked.

_I already told you: we hope the guys don't get seen, or else I'm dead._

The two heard a helicopter go by then nothing. Jeann stood up and held Maria out to Zatanna. "We need to leave. And soon." She said.

Dick came running in the house and hugged his wife. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, we're fine."

Jeann turned to the rest of the party and said, "I'm sorry, but you guys are going to have to come with us as well."

"Whoa," Wally said; "we're not going any where until we get some answers."

"Yes, I would like some answers as well." Kaldur said. Jason and Connor nodded in agreement.

Jeann growled in frustration before saying: "You will get answers, but first we have to leave here. Now."

Wally was about to continue arguing, but Dick said, "Wally, clearly we have to go now, before we, or our families, get hurt."

"Fine." Wally said with a scowl.

Dick and Zatanna quickly grabbed some money, then the group left.

**~~*END*~~**

**A/N: Haha, cliff-hanger!****  
**


End file.
